tardisfansfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who 4b
Doctor who 4b is the official home of the doctor who fan fiction script series, Doctor who 4b. Transmitting new, high quality, full length scripts once a week, every Saturday, the blog maintained by showrunner Dan Harma features both teasers and previews of upcoming episodes, as well as posts on the nature of writing and the ideation process leading to the creation of the scripts. The series started in mid-April with Palimpsest, ''which was well received(link to episode one review). ''The series features the death of the 13th, mortal, incarnation of the Doctor, a chance meeting on a balcony in Syndey, a world where superheroes are made real, the Doctor causing the destruction of a civilisation, and all 21 billion of it's people, having an unexpected meeting with the poet Yeats and the terrifying Sidhe, discovering a terrifying secret at CERN, and meeting a time-travelling immortal counterpart of himself... 'Writers of series 4b to date for series 1 (4b)' *Daniel 'Xander' Harma; showrunner, writing most of the scripts for the series. *Robert Thegers; Has worked with DXH many times before, work well. *Damian Laharistar; Historicals are his favourite. He's script editor for series 2, and a co-writer on some episodes. He's also trying to write a story that doesn't invole Watt Tyler or the Anglo-Saxons. He's not having much luck with it so far. . *Rosalene Bertor; again, role unconfirmed, but most likely a Thegers collaboration, possibly a dark, fairytale, science fantasy type thing? Tim Burton -esque. Her favourite song, might, might, might just be cat scratch fever. But then she give it some more. *CaptinFranko; A guest writer, confirmed as writing 'ghosts in the machine' for the second series, he has a doctor who animated series blog of his own and he and Dan are collaborating on various projects... *SquareEyes; A guest writer for series two, role unconfirmed as yet... DanHarma is writing a two parter for his fan fic series as well! *Troy Wood "The Guvnor" from Gallifrey Base, a talented writer who posted some story ideas in the predict the series 6 and 7 titles thread, all of which were excellent, and Dan Harma approached him about the possibility of adapting some from his storyoutlines... so far confirmed on just ballad, maybe more to come though? Series 1 who 4b *4b.01; Palimpsest *4b.02; Mortal Eclipsed *4b.03; Where the freakish creatures play *4b.04; Shrapnel Wounds *4b.05: I am a Clone *>4b.06; Remembrances *>4b.07; Valentine's Day Or No Such Thing As Second Chances? *4b.08: Till we have built Jerusalem *4b.09: Ghosts in the Machine *4b.10: Ballad *4b.11 Giganticus *>4b.12; The Woman floating on the Edge of Forever *>4b.13: I, of the storm Series 2 who 4c It was confirmed in a blog post by Dan Harma that plans were underway for a second series... "This second series, we're going to open it up a bit...Many more guest writers from loads of places... ''doctor who forum ''Gallifrey Base, other bloggers, hopefully some fans, followers of the first series..." For info on writing for the series visit the submissions page! Reviews The series was reviewed officially reviewed on The Blink blog, and here is an up to-date link to the reviews: *Palimpsestt review *Mortal EclipsedReview Twitter! http://twitter.com/DW4B Category:Blog Category:Twitter Category:Fan fiction Category:Scripts